Typically, a utility obtains electric power from one or more generation sources, such as gas-fired, coal-fired, nuclear and/or hydroelectric power plants, for delivery to customers via a distribution grid. The power supplied by these sources can vary moment-to-moment. Generally, the sources can be regulated to meet the demands of customers while at the same time conforming to the standards for such power. These generation sources are controlled in order to match the load. When the load is higher than the power being delivered, the power from the generation sources should be increased and when the load is lower than the power being delivered, the power from the generation sources should be decreased so that electrical devices on the electric grid remain fully operational.